Perona
"Ghost Princess" Perona was the commander of the Wild Zombies and Surprise Zombies of Thriller Bark prior to its collapse. She was one of the Mysterious Four and one of the major antagonists of the Thriller Bark Saga. After the defeat of Gecko Moria's army and during the timeskip, she begrudgingly helped and cooperated with Roronoa Zoro while in Dracule Mihawk's home on Kuraigana Island. Profile and Stats Name: Perona Alias: Ghost Princess Age: 22 Classification: Human, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Formerly One of Gecko Moria's Mysterious Four Affiliation: Thriller Bark (former); Mysterious Four (former) Gender: Female Height: 160 cm (5'3") Weight: 44 kg (97 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Pink Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Class: Attack Potency: Building level Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed with at least Hypersonic+ attack and reaction speeds Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher Stamina: Enhanced Human Range: At least One Kilometer with her ghosts Intelligence: Normal First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Perona is a short young woman with unusually big, round eyes, and she has long, light pink hair that she keeps tied into multiple spiral braids on the back of her head with black and white flower hairpins. She wears a long black strapless dress with lavender frills, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with white floral decor. She has a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep and a watch on her left wrist, and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She usually keeps her toes pointing inwards in a pigeon-toed manner, and carried around a red parasol shaped like a cute version of a mini devil prior to her battle with Usopp. Personality Perona is very childish and immature, frequently acting on her own whims. She dislikes people telling her what to do and disobeying her will. Despite this, she is normally loyal to Gecko Moria and apparently sees him as a way of protection, as she was crying to rejoin him after being sent to Kuraigana Island. After Zoro appeared on Kuraigana as well, she tended to his wounds, displaying a willingness to befriend even those she formerly knew as a foe and demonstrating that she can be kind to others, despite her normally cruel demeanor. She is very fond of cute things, and will only allow someone to work for her if they are cute.[ Her dream is to create a kingdom where all the cute things in the world have been turned into zombie animals that obey only her. She dislikes Kumashi because, although he is cute in appearance, his voice is not, and thus she prefers him to just be quiet. Her desire for cute things gives her a slightly childish outlook on some issues. She is somewhat playful during combat, threatening to crush Usopp's heart when she was in her ghost form, which nearly caused Usopp to die from fear, and shortly afterward merely laughing it off when revealing that she could not do so. Perona has katsaridaphobia, a fear of cockroaches, to the point of screaming and crying when Usopp covered her with fake ones. She is also somewhat naive, having watched Usopp seemingly lift a 10-ton hammer without questioning whether or not his feat was genuine, and shortly afterward passing out from fear when he attacked her with it, despite not actually being harmed. She is very confident in her Devil Fruit powers being able to defeat anyone; even when confronted by the powerful and dreaded Warlord Bartholomew Kuma, after initially being frozen with fear, Perona quickly regained her confidence and proclaimed that she would defeat him. She is also quite stubborn about using them in combat, having continued to use her Negative Hollows against Usopp even after they proved useless due to his negativity because she believed that his immunity was a fluke. After the timeskip, she has become more mature, although she still carries a teddy bear around, indicating that she is still obsessed with cuteness to some degree. Like many others, Perona has her own unique laugh, which uses the word Horo (e.g. "Horo-horo-horo-horo-horo!"); this is based on the name of her Devil Fruit, the Hollow-Hollow Fruit. History Plot Powers and Abilities Hollow-Hollow Fruit: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user conjure spectral replicas that they can control. These replicas can come in different forms and are all immune to physical attacks. Should Perona wish to, she can link her consciousness to many negative ghosts to create her "ghost network" which she used to gather information about the goings on at Thriller Bark. She can also use this ability as a form of astral projection; Perona projects her own "hollow" or spirit which looks exactly like her, is impervious to physical attack, can summon ghost replicas, change size, fly, and is intangible. However to perform either of these moves Perona's physical body must remain limp and unconscious. While she is projecting her spirit the only way to harm her would be to injure her defenseless, unconscious body. *'Negative Hollow': Perona sends out a ghost that can drain the will of any person it comes into contact with, as long as the person is not already very negative to begin with. **'Quadruple Negative Attack: Negative Hollows': Perona sends four Negative Hollows at four separate targets, or a single target, draining their will. *'Mini Hollow': Perona creates miniature ghosts the size of her palm, which she sends towards her opponent. **'Ghost Rap': After sending her Mini Hollows towards an opponent, Perona makes them explode with a snap of her fingers. A single explosion is strong enough to create a hole in a stone wall. *'Special Hollow': Perona creates a much bigger version of her Mini Hollow and sends it after her opponent. **'Kamikaze Rap' (Divine Wind Rap): Perona snaps her fingers and detonates her Special Hollow causing a massive explosion. *'Negative Ghost': Said to be Perona's strongest attack, she generates three Negative Hollows and a Special Hollow. The complete attack is never seen precisely, as Bartholomew Kuma stops it effortlessly. Weaknesses *Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water. *Terrified of cockroaches. Equipment Umbrella: Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Former Pirates Category:Antagonists